jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Tattoo
}} |affiliation = Ogre Street Robert E. O. Speedwagon |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) |seiyuu = Hiroaki Tajiri (Anime) }} , as referred to by Speedwagon, is a minor character introduced in Phantom Blood. Appearance Tattoo is a rugged looking grown man with a medium sized beard and unkempt hair. His wardrobe consists mainly of a fringed leather jacket, pants, and belt. His most noticeable feature, and the obvious source of his name, is a large tattoo stretching from cheek to cheek and from forehead to nose dorsum - the tattoo appears to be either a butterfly or a design similar to a image. Abilities As a thief from the dangerous Ogre Street, Tattoo mostly goes for his victims in a combined attack with his friends. He is known for using a knife and shows no remorse in maiming and dismembering his opponents. History Phantom Blood Little is known about Tattoo, aside from his rowdy nature and apparent acquaintanceship with Robert E. O. Speedwagon, the two of them both originating from Ogre Street. He is first introduced when he, along with Speedwagon and a , ambush Jonathan Joestar during his journey to find a cure for his father's illness. He is the first to attack Jonathan using a knife - quickly becoming shocked and incredulous when Jonathan stops the blade with only a gloved hand.Chapter 8: The Stone Mask (1) Later in the series, after the mansion battle, Speedwagon decides to visit Jonathan in the hospital, with Tattoo and the Kempo Master along for the ride (likely implying that they have changed their criminal ways along with Speedwagon). Concerned for his friend's health, Tattoo suggests that Speedwagon relax due to his own injuries, but was promptly ignored.Chapter 17: The Birth of DIO At the end of Part 1, he is seen in the group that sees Jonathan and Erina off on their honeymoon to America, along with the Kempo Master.Chapter 41:Fire and Ice, Jonathan and Dio (3) Major Battles *Tattoo, Kempo Master & Robert E. O. Speedwagon Vs Jonathan Joestar Chapters / Episodes * * * |Episodes = * * }} Video Games Phantom Blood (PS2 Game) Referred to as "Tattoo Guy" in the game, he appears as an enemy during the Ogre Street Battle (alongside Speedwagon and the Kempo Fighter). Tattoo can be played on some of the EXTRA MODE battles, though his moveset is limited to punches and kicks. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Tattoo appears in the game as part of Speedwagon's moveset and exclusive Style titled |Ougā Sutorīto}}. When utilized, Speedwagon will temporarily summon Tattoo and the Kempo Master, who will follow him until they are: ordered to attack, hit, or separated far enough from him. Using the move, Go nuts with those knives, boys!, Tattoo will attack Speedwagon's target, but will also attack the nearest opponent if Speedwagon is not locked on to anybody. Gallery Manga= RobertEOSpeedwagon FirstAppearance.png|Tattoo's first appearance TattooOgre.png|Speedwagon asking Tattoo to attack Jonathan Chapter 17 Cover A.png|Tattoo accompanying Speedwagon to see Jonathan Tattooconcern.png|Tattoo showing Concern for Speedwagon's injuries Tattoogroup.png|Tattoo in Jonathan and Erina's send off party |-| Anime= RloFj.jpg|Tattoo as depicted in the Anime S8nKV.jpg|Tattoo as part of the group that sees Jonathan and Erina off. SPWTattooPilot.jpg|Tattoo & Speedwagon in the Phantom Blood Movie 2004 Test Pilot |-| Game= TattooPS2.jpg|Tattoo in the Phantom Blood (PS2) SpeedwagonSquadEoH.jpg|Speedwagon with Tattoo and the Kempo Master, EoH SpeedwagonFightingEoH.png|Ogre Street Gang in combat, EOH References Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Allies Category:Part 1 Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Living Characters Category:Living Characters from Part 1